kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin's Guild
Death approaches. The Assassin's Guild is a Level 4 Melee Tower in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, unlocked in stage 4, Dunes of Despair. It trains Assassins, a deadly group of warriors. They become invisible when idle (meaning that ranged enemies must still fight them in melee) and have a small chance to dodge melee attacks and deal a critical hit at the same time. They regenerate 40 HP per second when not in combat. Description Shhhhhh...be silent...be quick...or be...dead! You think you've got the skills and attitude to be an elite assassin? Here´s a few questions for you: :Do you walk silently as a gazelle with a paranoia disorder?''' :Do'' you enjoy sneaking into people just to ask for the time'?'' :''Are' you quick enough to dodge a bullet while you make yourself a nice peanut butter sandwich?'' ''If the answer is no, you can go back to smashing swords and firing magical firecrackers. '' They won't know what hit them!' Abilities Sneak Attack Requiescat in pace! Attacks gain a chance to deal extra True Damage and a 5% chance to instantly kill the victim. Counterattack/Dodge No action without reaction! Improves the dodge chance of assassins; and when an assassin successfully dodges an attack, the attacking enemy takes some damage. Assasins cannot dodge AOE attacks. Pickpocket I call it treasure hunting! Each attack gets a chance of stealing 1-3 Gold from its victim. Strategy *Assassins are agile, versatile units good at dealing with medium to low tier enemies or ones that have high damage, but lack an area attack, and thus have to work through soldiers one-by-one, like Bloodshells, Bluegales (in melee combat), Werewolves, Lycans, and Executioners. * Thanks to their ability to dodge and counterattack, as well as the faster attack speed and higher damage of Sneak Attack, they are great at killing foes, especially those unarmored. They can handle ranged enemies more easily than other barracks units, due to their invisibility ability. *When recruiting Assassins, always buy Dodge for them, since they are much stronger and durable with it. You can upgrade Sneak Attack when you have enough fund, and/or armored enemies are present; Pickpocket only needs tier 1 to be effective, and the skill pays for itself after a while, as long as you keep your Assassins busy. *While Assassins are arguably better than Knights Templar in all aspects, they need extra gold for Dodge to be solid blocker, unlike Knights Templar who are already very durable on their own, thus using Assassins require a bit more money. Besides, certain enemies are capable of nullifying the Assassins' dodges, their greatest strength, in such case using the Knights Templar are recommended. A list of such enemies can be found in the Knights Templar's page, on the Strategy section. Related Upgrades * Defensive Stance (1 Star): Barracks train soldiers with better armor. (Physical damage is reduced by 10%) * Boot Camp (1 Star): Barracks train more resilient soldiers. +10% * Esprit de Corps (2 Stars): Increases barrack rally point range and healing rate (by 20% each). * Veteran Squad (2 Stars): Soldiers are trained faster and with improved armor. (-2 seconds of respawn time, +10% armor ) * Courage (3 Stars): While in combat, soldiers & reinforcements regenerate health. Related Achievements ALI BABA Have your assassins steal 10000 gold. DODGE THIS! Have your assassins dodge 1000 attacks. Quotes * .السلام عليكم (As-salamu alaykum.) (Flash version only) * Requiescat in pace. * Death approaches. * In the blink of an eye. Trivia * The Assassins and Templar are the two choices for Level 4 melee towers; an obvious reference to ''Assassin's Creed''. *'"Requiescat in pace"' - A line spoken by the character Ezio in the game Assassin's Creed. The phrase itself is Latin for "rest in peace". * "As-salamu alaykum" - A greeting that Muslims say to each other, it means "Peace be upon you". This may be a reference to the original "Assassins," the Nizari Ismaili sect of Islam. * Many of the unit names are fictional killers or assassins. ** 47 ** Altair ** Artemis ** Athos ** Bain ** Brutus ** Carcer ** Desmond ** Ezio ** Gibson ** Havelock ** Kimubi ** Leon ** Lucien ** Rath ** Sayid ** Vito ** Zamzar Gallery TowerSkill_Assassin_2.PNG|Sneak Attack TowerSkill_Assassin_1.PNG|Dodge TowerSkill_Assassin_3.JPG|Pickpocket Sneak Attack instant-kill.gif|Assassins in action Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Units